ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Learns To Drive
|season = 4 |number = 12 |overall = 109 |airdate = January 3, 1955 |production = 4-12 / 109 |imdb = tt0609269 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Getting Ready" |next = "California, He Were Come!" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DrivingLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CatatonicLucy.jpg Getting Ready was the 109th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 12th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 3, 1955. Synopsis Ricky makes the mistake of teaching Lucy to drive his brand new car. It's only after showing Ethel how the car works that she crashes into another car and has to get them unhooked and fixed in time. Plot summary Fred is still reeling about the $300 wasted on the old Cadillac, but Ricky brightens the mood by bringing home a shiny new Pontiac to drive to California. Lucy announces that she wants to learn how to drive before the trip, just in case Fred and Ricky get too sick to drive or something. Ricky takes Lucy on her first driving lesson, and it is disastrous. He tells her that he'll only teach her more if she can manage to get through to the insurance company to get coverage on the car. Lucy doesn't get the car insured, but she just has to show off her new driving abilities to Ethel, and then she encourages Ethel to practice driving. Ethel accidentally puts her foot on the pedal, and she crashes right into the old Cadillac! Lucy decides to drive the Cadillac, which is now attached to the Pontiac, to the repair shop, but in doing so, the Pontiac detaches and the cars get connected the OTHER way! When Ricky comes home, he says that it's okay, because the car is insured. Lucy gets frightened, since she didn't actually insure the car, but Ricky reveals that he was able to get the insurance company on the phone himself. Trivia *A huge continuity error appears in this episode. Ethel claims that she doesn't know how to drive, but she drove Lucy around the campground like a pro in episode #64! *We only ever see Ricky give Lucy one formal driving lesson. We never know if he teaches her the finer points of driving or if she got an actual license. But she must have passed some sort of test (either an official driving test or a test of Ricky's approval), because she drives the Pontiac at some time in both episodes #111 and 112. *This episode introduced the first non-Phillip Morris sponsor. This episode ushered in Proctor and Gamble as a sponsor, promoting Cheer. In the original commercial, a box of Cheer is tipped over and pours out. The announcers says, "Cheer! New, blue Cheer!" *Lucy manages to get the two locked cars through the Holland Tunnel, but she backed up traffic all the way to East Orange, New Jersey in doing so! *The two cars were specially wired to be connected and separated. Neither car was actually driven on set. *While Fred is in his catatonic state, to try and snap him out of it, Lucy offers him a piece of apple pie with a slice of CHEESE on the top! What an odd combination! *Lucy's argument about how she needs to know how to drive in case Fred and Ricky get sick on the road trip was also used for Tacy's argument about needing to know how to drive in The Long, Long Trailer. *Why didn't the Ricardos and Mertzes just RENT a car for the road trip? This would have eliminated having to pay so much money to BUY a car. And they ended up selling the car in the end, anyway. Were rental cars not available in 1955? *For some reason, Lucille Ball consistently pronounced "Los Angeles" as "Los An-juh-leeze." Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes